I Really Can Stay
by VioletCherry342
Summary: Poor Blaine has come down with a bad case of food poisoning on Christmas Eve, of all days, and Kurt's there to kiss him better. Just a Klaine Christmas. Fluff, fluff, FLUFF. I caution you, you may burst into a puff of fluff. Merry Christmas!


**~*~*VioletCherry342*~*~**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed, checking his phone again; six o'clock, Christmas Eve night. Him and Blaine had decided to spend the day together, but Blaine hadn't called him back or returned any of his texts. Well, it would be okay if maybe his parents had gotten home early and he was spending the day making cinnamon cookies and cake donuts with his mom (His father rarely spoke to him anymore, after he came out). But the least he could do was send him a message. Kurt was left at home, walking in on Finn and Rachel kissing each other until they couldn't breathe. It was nauseating.<p>

Burt came downstairs from the bedroom, donning an oil-stained shirt and short, baggy pajama shorts. Kurt was bustling around in the kitchen, wiping slow circles on the counter with a damp cloth, turning it over and drying it. His son only ever cleaned that vigorously when he was upset, and it was obvious he was distracted. "What's up with you?"

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up again.

"You're cleaning like a madman," He said, noticing how everything was sparkling enough to blind him. "What's going on?"

"Oh, well," He started, sighing heavily. "Blaine was supposed to call me."

"Hmm." Burt nodded. "You call him?"

"Only a million times.."

Burt sighed. "Why not just go over there?"

"What if his parents are home?" Kurt asked. "What if he's having a great time with his mom? Or his dad would be worse! What if his dad finally accepted him and I barge in, his frilly little boyfriend, and ruin the whole thing?"

"And the odds of this happening are?..."

"...Slim to none, but-"

"And the odds of Blaine being ashamed of you are?..."

"...Well, slim to none, but-"

"Then get out of my house and go see your boy."

"But Dad-"

"Don't let the door hit ya," Burt said, pointing to the door. Kurt paused and snorted before hugging his dad, whispering 'Merry Christmas', before scampering out.

It wasn't a long drive to Blaine's house, but the door seemed a lot more daunting now. Just knocking took a lot out of Kurt, and the wait made him sick.

But the Blaine that answered made him sicker.

His gorgeous boyfriend was collapsed against the doorframe, his skin pale and his hair a curled mess, soft stubble on his cheeks. His lips where red as were his eyes, and tears were still falling down his face. Kurt's eyes widened, his first thought ringing 'Oh, God, someone died!' before he said, "Blaine?"

"Kurt," Blaine replied, horrified. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay," Kurt said truthfully. "Oh, my gosh, _are_ you okay?"

Blaine quickly wiped his eyes, taking a step back and wrapping his black and red plaid robe tighter around himself. "I'm fine.."

"You look awful," Kurt told him, stepping inside and closing the door. He wiped Blaine's cheeks again for him as new tears fell, his eyes curious and searching.

"I-" Blaine stopped, clamping a hand over his mouth, rushing away from Kurt. There was a door slamming, and Kurt followed hesitantly. He saw the dim light from under the bathroom door and knocked gently when he found it to be locked. "Baby, open up."

Blaine let out a strangled cry, and Kurt almost started looking for a key when it clicked open after a flush. Blaine sat in front of the toilet, his cheeks a startlingly dark red against the white of his face, his body shaking in soft sobs. Kurt immediately kneeled down behind him, quickly wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist, his boyfriend falling back against his firm body with a sniffle.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Kurt scolded gently, combing his fingers through Blaine's damp hair.

"B-Because," Blaine said. "Puking isn't exactly the most a-attractive thing a guy can do.."

"So what?" Kurt said, kissing his boyfriends cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I had some bad sushi, or something," He said, closing his eyes in embarrassment. "I've been like this all day.."

_Food poisoning_, Kurt noted. _Good. That knocks the 'I don't wanna get you sick, too' argument off the table_. "My poor ex-Warbler.."

Blaine laughed hoarsely, whimpering and looking at the toilet bowl when his stomach lurched. "Y-You should go," He said sadly, even though it was obvious he liked being held after..._that_.. "I don't want to disgust you."

"You can't disgust me."

"Fine, then I don't wanna ruin your outfit," Blaine said. "God, I haven't even showered today, I'm sorry.."

"Don't even think about moving," He scolded, forcing Blaine to lie back down on his chest. "You're going to relax, now."

"But Kurt.."

"No buts," Kurt said, pressing his finger against Blaine's nose as he said this, smiling fondly when his eyes crossed to see it.

Blaine swallowed, licking his dry lips, but nodded anyhow; he knew better than to argue with Kurt once he'd made up his mind.

"Have you had anything to drink?"

"No," Blaine said shyly.

Kurt huffed.

"I don't think I could keep it down, anyway," He admitted.

Kurt frowned. "I'm gonna browse your kitchen..if I don't find anything, there's a Walgreens right up the street from here, right?"

"Oh, Kurt, no," Blaine said. "No, I'll be fine.."

"Don't argue with me, Blaine Anderson," He said seriously, waiting until his boyfriend leaned off him before standing up. "I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine said hoarsely, leaning his head on the obnoxiously white toilet bowl, closing his eyes. Kurt frowned. His poor boyfriend. Why didn't he call? Sure, he had a point, vomiting your stomach out isn't the funnest thing to do, especially not when your boyfriend was over, watching you with a hard eye, but still. He was home, all alone, and he didn't even want to ask for help? Kurt's heart broke.

But the sympathy faded when he saw the kitchen. It was pretty much empty, save for a few cheap-assed Ramen noodles and a couple boxes of pasta. It was pristine, clean as a whistle, but empty. Kurt toed the lever at the bottom of the trashcan and huffed; so that's how he ate. Take out Chinese boxes and pizza crusts, along with some black plastic bowls that looked like they were from, God forbid, the food court. Kurt scowled and stormed back up to Blaine's bathroom, about to bitch him out completely for trying to kill himself slowly, but seeing his boyfriend with a hand clamped over his mouth, crying silently to the wall, Kurt just didn't have the heart to do it.

He kneeled down and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist again, and Blaine fell back against him, hiding his face in his shoulder. The words were muffled, but Kurt still heard them. "I feel like I'm d-dying.."

"Don't even joke," Kurt said, nuzzling the back of Blaine's neck. "Food poisoning only lasts about forty-eight hours."

"Too long," Blaine whimpered. "And I'm thirsty.."

"Well, you don't own anything but water.." Kurt said. "And that's tap."

"That's okay..."

Kurt glared at him. "No. No, I don't think so."

Blaine looked up with sad eyes, his hand rested a few inches from his mouth, sweeping his finger back and forth across the shirt on Kurt's chest. Kurt pursed his lips, sighing. Nope. Blaine needed to be scolded. No matter how cute he is.

"You're like my dad," He said.

Blaine narrowed his eyes in question.

"Trying to kill yourself with take-out food.."

Blaine blushed, secretly wishing Kurt hadn't found that. He burrowed his face back in Kurt's chest and muttered something incoherent about not liking his own cooking and drive-thru food being easier but Kurt was having none of it. "No. No, no, no. I'm going to get you some food."

Blaine sighed. "My wallet is on the counter.."

"Uh, no," Kurt said. "I have a credit card, thank you very much."

"But that's your shopping money," Blaine said innocently, looking at Kurt with soft eyes.

"This _is_ shopping," He said, standing up and kissing Blaine's cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Blaine nodded. He looked sad, like he most certainly didn't want to be left alone, but he didn't mention it as to not upset Kurt. His boyfriend trotted out, hopping in the Escalade he had bribed back from his dad and driving to the store. His list included two loaves of plain, white bread, several plain and vanilla yogurts, three bottles of ginger ale, a couple boxes of organic chicken stock, eggs and milk. It wasn't a fully stocked house, but it should've been enough to Blaine could have something in his stomach. He'd also picked up that twenty-four bottle thing of water (or, should he say, flirted his way into getting a tall, sales manager into getting into the cart and to his car for him) before he headed home. He was gone about an hour and a half, and when he got back Blaine was curled up in a little ball, his head on his arms, asleep. Kurt grinned sadly and unloaded everything into the kitchen, before coming back upstairs and kneeling next to his exhausted boyfriend.

"Baby?" Kurt whispered quietly, resting a hand on his waist. Blaine whined, rolling onto his back and looking up at Kurt with tired, droopy eyes.

"Mmph," He whined, lifting a hand and resting it on Kurt's. "I'm tired..."

"C'mon, then," He whispered, lifting Blaine's arm above his shoulder. Blaine leaned on him, closing his eyes, letting his boyfriend lean almost all of his weight on him. He was relieved they were on the floor where Blaine's bedroom was, as he helped Blaine situate. "Do you wanna stay in your jeans, or?..."

Blaine shook his head, too tired to actually tell him that no, he was very uncomfortable right now. Kurt blushed suddenly and Blaine whispered, eyes still closed, "M'fine.."

"No," Kurt said sweetly, kissing Blaine's cheek. It's not like they hadn't done this before. Not much, no, but they had seen it all before, it was okay..No reason to feel worried. "Where's your sweats? Shorts? Whatever you want to wear?"

"There's some..." He swallowed. "S-Shorts...bottom...drawer..."

God, he was adorable when he was tired. Kurt dug around and found the pair of shorts he wore _that_ night and stood up, sitting next to Blaine. "Do you mind if I...?"

"Mm-mm.." He hummed, his hands by his head, his cheek against the pillow and his eyes closed. Kurt nosed his cheek and Blaine looked up sleepily, his honey eyes fluttering open. "Hmm?"

"I love you," Kurt whispered. Blaine grinned. "Mmm...Love you, too.."

Kurt grinned, finally unhooking Blaine's jeans and slowly slipping them down his hips. All to familiar thoughts flooded his mind and he shook himself, moving down to release Blaine's feet. Blaine jerked when the pad of his thumb brushed the arch, and Kurt giggled. "Ticklish?"

"No," Blaine murmured, shaking his head sloppily. Kurt laughed sweetly but didn't push him, instead helping Blaine get the shorts on and over his hips. Blaine whimpered and Kurt looked up, half expecting him to need to empty his already unloaded stomach. "What is it, baby?"

"It...It's too hot in here." He whimpered, his body shaking in spite of his words. Kurt frowned, slowly unbuttoning Blaine's dress shirt and helping him slip it off his shoulders, leaving him in his wife beater. Blaine yawned softly, and Kurt lifted his legs up, slowly slipping his feet under the sheets and resting it over his body. Blaine sighed as he saw Kurt leave, and he almost called out for him when he came back, setting a glass of ginger ale and ice on Blaine's night stand and a trash can next to the bed. Blaine watched him with tired eyes as he crawled up next to him.

"Hold me?" Blane asked sadly, turning so he was nearly on his back. Kurt grinned, having shed most of his clothes save for his tee shirt and a pair of Blaine's shorts, wrapping his arms around Blaine, who nestled into Kurt's embrace with a smile on his lips, falling asleep quickly.

Unfortunately Blaine didn't get to sleep long, his stomach hiccuping under Kurt's palm as he jumped away. At least he managed to get his head over the bed, and all he did was dry heave into the air. Kurt crawled over him when Blaine started sobbing again and kissed the back of his neck. "Hey...Shh.."

"I'm disgusting," He bawled miserably. "How can you even _look_ at me right now?"

"Don't be so shallow," Kurt said, rubbing small circles on his boyfriend's shoulder blades, his perfectly plucked brows drawing in when the ex-Warbler began to laugh humorlessly. "What is it?"

"I-I'm with...a gorgeous man...in my bed...and I'm absolutely in love with him...and I'm doubling over hacking my guts up and somehow you're not running away screaming, instead telling me I'm shallow."

"You are, Curly," He replied, ruffling his soft, damp curls beneath his soft fingers.

"Nyeh." Blaine rolled on his side so his back was to Kurt; he still hadn't looked Kurt in the eye since he gagged.

"Aww.." Kurt pouted, slowly brushing his nose from the top of Blaine's neck to his hairline. Blaine trembled and Kurt kissed the skin gently, kissing to the side of his throat as Blaine leaned his head back against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt grinned and palmed over Blaine's stomach as he kissed as close to his collarbone as he could, chuckling when Blaine's back arched away from his own abdomen before pressing back down. "So, are you talking to me now?"

Blaine gave a small nod, turning his head to kiss the sensitive skin below Kurt's ear before nibbling on the lobe. Kurt moaned quietly. "Mm..No."

Blaine frowned, looking up with sad, pleading eyes. "Why not? It would make me feel so much better." The last sentence was a husky purr as lips trailed up to his jaw, his arm snaking up and tangling in Kurt's hair, pulling him closer, pressing back against his hips.

"Nope," Kurt said, his voice, basically, a squeal. He flushed as Blaine giggled and pulled away, nosing the dark haired boys cheek. "No..I want you to get better quickly...But I promise, when you're better, I'll worship you until dawn..."

Blaine purred. "I'm suddenly feeling a lot better.."

"Mmm...No." Kurt shook his head. "Sorry. Forty-eight more hours, or no deal."

Blaine let out a squeak. "Kurt!"

Kurt smirked. "Sorry, boo.."

"Mm-mm!" Blaine whimpered, turning over and gripping Kurt's shoulders. "No, no, no. Kurt, please!"

"Oh, stop acting like your sexually deprived," He said, resting his hand on Blaine's waist.

Blaine whined. "Kurt-" He hiccuped, covering his mouth and resting his forehead on Kurt's chest, his heart beating against his clammy face. "I..."

"Are you gonna be sick again, sweetie?" Kurt asked timidly, stroking his soft hair. He didn't push Blaine away, not even caring if Blaine got sickly on his clothing. Later, when he was left alone to think, that might strike him as shocking enough to get his head checked out.

Blaine shook his head. "No...I'm just...kind of hungry..." He winced. "But I don't wanna eat.."

"Well, you'll have to eat eventually.."

"But it hurts when it comes back.." He whimpered, grasping the collar of Kurt's shirt and lifting himself up on his boyfriend, snuggling into his chest with a misery filled little sigh.

"How about I get you some toast?" Kurt asked. "Lots of butter.. Butter helps food stay down."

"Really?" Blaine asked, so much innocence in his tone Kurt couldn't help but smile. He sounded so young..

"Mhmm," Kurt said, pecking his temple. "I'll be right back, okay?"

He nodded, hugging a pillow into his chest and looking after Kurt as he walked. Damn, he looked good wearing Blaine's shorts.. "Hey, baby?"

"Yeah, sweets?" Kurt asked.

"You wanna watch a movie?" He asked. "Maybe? I have a bunch of Christmas movies and romance.."

"It's Christmas and you're not getting any cookies.." Kurt said. "We'll watch a Christmas flick."

Blaine smiled and nodded, hugging the pillow a little closer. "Okay.."

"I'll be right back," Kurt said, running downstairs and pulling his phone out, dialing his dad as the toaster...well...toasted. _Yeah_, Kurt thought, _that made the most sense_.

"Hey kid," Burt said over the phone. He didn't sound like he'd been sleeping.

"Hey," Kurt said. "Sorry, I would've called earlier.."

"I was beginning to wonder..." He said.

"Sorry," Kurt said again, flipping through some of the DVD's above the TV downstairs.

"So, what's going on?"

"Blaine's really sick," Kurt said. "His parents are still out of town, but...I don't want to leave him alone on Christmas, Dad.."

"Is he going to get you sick?"

"No, it's just food poisoning." Kurt bit his lip, looking down bashfully like he usually did when he was trying to get his way, even though his dad couldn't see him. "He's basically just sleeping now.."

Burt hesitated a few minutes before asking, "So, you're staying with him?"

"Only if that's okay," Kurt said. "I mean...I could possibly bring him home, but I'd like to let him just...snooze for the night, you know?"

"Yeah, sure," Burt said. "Yeah...and you can bring him over here tomorrow, or just stay over there.. Don't worry about it."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Kurt grinned, wandering back over to the kitchen with the two movies he'd selected; two should be enough to get Blaine asleep again, and if not he'd kiss him to sleep. "Love you, Dad."

"Love ya, too, kiddo," He replied.

Kurt nodded. "I'll let you go..Get some sleep."

"You too," Burt said as the toaster popped the now honey colored bread out. "It's only two AM."

Kurt giggled. "Night, Dad."

"Night."

Kurt then buttered the bread far more than he would approve if circumstances were normal, grabbed the two covers off the counter and strutting his way back up the stairs to Blaine's room, lying the paper plate down on the bed. Blaine eyed the toast wearily before picking up the half slice Kurt cut for him. Kurt slipped the movie in the slot. "Do you realize how jealous of you I am?"

"I'm afraid of a slice of bread, Kurt," Blaine said. "Why in the world would you be jealous of me?"

"You share your room with the fluffiest down comforter ever and a television with a blu-Ray.. I share my room with Finn." Kurt pouted, snatching the remote and crawling back over on the bed. "Also, you have the second most amazing boyfriend ever, and he has great hair."

Blaine giggled, running his hand over Kurt's cheek. "Second?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "You're number one."

Blaine grinned shyly as Kurt started kissing and nuzzling his cheek. "Mm-mm.."

"And why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because...You're number one," Blaine asked. "You're sitting with me on Christmas Eve night, catering to my every - less one - whim, taking care of me when you could've ran away a long time ago...You're gorgeous, and talented...and really, you didn't require a bird dying to realize how you felt about me.."

Kurt giggled, then put on a playfully thoughtful expression. "Hmm. You're right. Okay, so, you have the most amazing boyfriend ever, then."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt lovingly as the movie began to play. He looked over Kurt's shoulder at the black and white movie going, shivering as lips grazed his neck. "Awoh, I love this movie.."

"Who'd'a thunk?" Kurt asked playfully. "You're one of the millions who love 'Miracle on 34th Street'! My mind is blown."

"Oh, shut up, and watch the movie," Blaine asked, snuggling into Kurt's chest when his boyfriend lied down, teething at the toast slowly.

"I can't," Kurt said with a tone so well-played Blaine literally looked up to see if he was sad. "It makes me wanna go shopping.."

Blaine giggled and went back to gnawing on the toast. Once he'd finished, he pushed the plate and few crusts to the side of his nightstand and swigged at his ginger ale before snuggling back into Kurt, who rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"_Well, maybe he's only a little crazy. Like painters and composers, or some of those men in Washington. We can't be sure,_" Said Mr. Shellhammer on the television, earning a tired giggle from dark haired boy. Kurt giggled, too, and kissed Blaine's curly hair, watching as his boyfriend closed his eyes and drifted off for a few minutes. He might not have really slept, though, because he ended up stirring mere moments later.

"_Goodnight, Mr. Kringle._" Suzie then sat up and spit her gum into a box, and set it in the drawer beside the bed. Kurt laughed, and Blaine looked at him strangely, half in curiosity and half wondering what was so funny that it caused Kurt to laugh happily enough to awaken him. "What is it?"

"My mom, um..She used to have this tune she'd sing, that her dad sang," Kurt explained.

"Well?" Blaine croaked, reaching over Kurt and grabbing the remote, aiming it at the DVD player and pausing the movie. "Use that pretty voice at tell me!"

Kurt sighed and sang quietly.

_"Does your chewing gum lose its flavor_  
><em>On the bedpost overnight?<em>  
><em>If your mother says 'Don't Chew It'<em>  
><em>Do you swallow it in spite?<em>  
><em>If it catches on your tonsils<em>  
><em>And you're heaving left and right<em>  
><em>*cough!* *cough!*<em>  
><em>Does your chewing gum lose its flavor<em>  
><em>On the bedpost overnight?" <em>

Blaine burst out in giggles, and Kurt blushed. "Shut up."

"Damn, you're adorable," Blaine said, hugging Kurt around his neck and burrowing into his arms.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt replied, hiding his face behind Blaine's bicep and playing the movie blindly, hoping to distract his boyfriend. Thankfully, he did, and he was saved from further embarrassment for a little while. After the movie had finished, Kurt had presumed Blaine had fallen asleep, and shifted so he was lain out under his boyfriend. Blaine, who was still wide awake, took this as an opening to start mouthing at his boyfriends throat. Kurt jumped and gasped, not expecting Blaine to do more than growl at Kurt's moving. Blaine smirked, using the strength he'd developed during his rest to hold Kurt's shoulders down, continuing to feast at his neck.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt grumbled, attempting to sound annoyed and defiant, but a little moan slipped out anyhow.

Blaine shifted, resting his weight on Kurt's stomach and chest and making sure their legs brushed together and looking up at Kurt, quirking a brow playfully. "Mhmm?"

"I will go sit at the end of the bed.."

"No," Blaine pouted.

"Then get off.." He said, sounding more like he was whining, really. God, why did Blaine have to be sick?

"But I am sick," Blaine said, smirking again. "And I'm cold."

"What do you think I'm here for?" Kurt asked, then realized what an awful wording that was.

"See?" Blaine asked, both hands moving to slip under Kurt's shirt, and he couldn't suppress a shiver when his boyfriend gasped again. "You're warm...and willing, too."

"All right!" Kurt cried when Blaine kissed below his navel. "That's it.." He then, quite gracefully, rolled off the bed and to the floor, literally crawling to the foot of the bed and changing out movies. Behind him, Blaine whimpered. "Kurtsie.."

"Blainey-bear," Kurt retorted, blushing. He loved those nicknames, even if they were for 'cute' moments only, because both of them would strangle each other if either said them in public.

Blaine crawled to the end of the bed and plopped down on his stomach. Obviously he was feeling a little better, because before that stunt would've had him doubled over and puking again. Kurt really hoped that was done - he hated the sound of Blaine crying. "Don't be mean to me..."

"I'm just looking out for your best interest," Kurt said, sounding so much like his dad he scowled. Ew. He loved his dad, but he was haunted by the saying 'You will end up just like your parents' and/or 'You will marry your parents'. Ick.

"But Kurt..." Blaine whimpered. "It's cold, now.."

"Yes, I've heard the back of my shoulder is pretty icy," Kurt said, clicking play on the DVD player and backing up, leaning against the foot of the bed. Blaine keened and rested his cheek on Kurt's shoulder, his breath ghosting over Kurt's throat. "I'm sorry.."

Kurt patted the back of Blaine's head. "Yes, yes.."

The music started playing from the speakers and Blaine slowly draped his arm around Kurt's chest, then the other around his neck. Kurt let him do this, because he wasn't being bad again, and leaned his head back on Blaine's arm. Blaine closed his eyes and just listened to the words, nosing Kurt's neck and ear every now and again.

Then there was a little "OOF!" from the screen and Blaine glanced up again, giggling. "I love that little puffin.."

"I like the bear," Kurt said back, stroking the back of Blaine's arm.

"The little white puff that has no mouth?" He asked with a mocking tone.

Kurt nodded, pinching the back of Blaine's hand. "It's sweet."

Blaine shrugged and turned his head, pecking Kurt's neck. "The puffin reminds me of _my_ baby penguin."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Wonderful."

Blaine chuckled and tilted his head, pecking Kurt's cheek so the older boy didn't stay mad. "I take it back, sort of."

"How so?" He asked, looking back at Blaine.

"You definitely have more sex appeal than a baby penguin," He said with a playful smirk, getting a blush from Kurt. "But you're still as cute as one."

Kurt blushed and nuzzled Blaine's ear. "Forty. Eight. Hours."

Blaine grumbled. "C'mon...Forty six, at least? 34th Street had to lessen it a little.." All the while he was playing with Kurt's tee shirt, tugging at it, slipping his hand under the collar slowly, tracing the lines of his boyfriends abnormally soft chest, but as he was about to slip down to his stomach, Kurt grabbed his wrist and gave him a scolding glare. His stomach must be a weak point. Blaine made note of this for later.

"Fine, forty six, no less." Kurt looked back to the TV. "And remember how I got down here in the first place."

Blaine huffed and nosed Kurt's ear, whispering, "Baby penguin," before snuggling back into his chest. Kurt growled playfully and Blaine smirked, hugging his boyfriend, knowing how adorable he looked, avoiding the Silent Treatment with ease.

"Yellow tights should be illegal," Blaine stated. It was the first thing he'd said in a while, and he was still playing with Kurt's shirt. Damn him.

"Oh, and red pants shouldn't be?"

Blaine lifted his head up and looked down at Kurt, a kicked puppy look on his face. "You don't like my red pants?"

"Au contraire," Kurt said, turning around to look up at his 'hurt' boyfriend. "I adore those pants. But someone like you shouldn't wear them."

"Well, why?" Blaine asked, his attention on Buddy the Elf's pants fading and focusing solely on Kurt's expression.

"Because then I have to swat little pervs like Sebastian Smythe away from my baby." Kurt whined. At this he turned around fully, kneeling on his knees and looking at Blaine, who left his arms around his boyfriends neck.

Blaine grinned, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "You don't have to worry.."

Kurt kissed him chastely, smiling shyly. "But I do.."

"Why?" Blaine asked adorably. "I'm trustworthy."

"Mm," Kurt hummed, closing his eyes when Blaine kissed his cheek. "Yeah, but you have options..." He said, lifting a hand up and pushing the ever-present curl off Blaine's forehead. "You don't have to worry because I know it doesn't get better than this, but..."

Blaine moved his hands from around Kurt's neck and pressed the back of hand against his boyfriend's cheek before clapping his hands together. Kurt jumped back and pressed a hand to his now ringing ear, squinting an eye. "WHAT was the stage slap for?"

Blaine shoved himself off the bed and moved to sit between Kurt's legs, nuzzling his cheek, kissing along his face, practically forcing him to lie back on Blaine's arm and nibbling on his ear. "Ya know, you can be an idiot sometimes."

"Way to ruin a moment for the penguin," Kurt said, pouting.

Blaine chuckled, kissing Kurt again. "Would you shut up and listen?"

"If you shut up and kiss me again, sure," Kurt said.

"Forty five hours," Blaine mimicked before turning serious again. "I don't want options. I don't need options. I was lucky enough to have an angel sent to me, and I was fortunate enough for him to wait and wait-"

"And wait, and wait, and wait..." Kurt added, still blushing hard at the term 'angel'.

"And wait," Blaine said, pecking Kurt's nose. "Until I was smart enough to realize how much I care about you... And you still kissed me back," He said, kissing Kurt softly, taking his dear sweet time with it, cupping the side of his neck and waiting until Kurt had literally stopped breathing before pulling back, watching his chest puff and deflate as he pulled in much needed air. "And you still told me you loved me anyway. Even though I'm a complete dunce."

"No, not a complete dunce," Kurt said with starry eyes, cupping the back of his neck and playing with the soft hair there. "Not a complete not-dunce, but..."

Blaine glared without venom, kissing Kurt's nose. "Please come lay with me?"

"Blaine..."

"Pretty please, Kurtsie?" He begged, softening his eyes and batting his thick lashes, pulling off the 'Near Tears' look. Kurt sighed.

"Fine, but you're rewinding the movie.."

Blaine beamed and pulled back, taking Kurt back to the bed and snuggling back into the down comforter, collapsing back on his chest after he got to the spot where they started talking. The mall scene where Buddy was losing his mind with electric sketch pads and paper snowflakes. Then he could hear Jolie singing from the bathroom, and he wandered down the hall. Instead of thinking about that rehearsal at Dalton - even though they both were Santa Claus red, already - he was realizing how flat out disturbing that would be, when Kurt's voice covered Jolie's own.

"_The neighbors might think..._" He whispered against Blaine's ear, grinning a small grin.

"_Baby, it's _bad_ out there,_" Blaine replied, looking up and smiling.

"_Say, what's in this drink?_" He bit playfully.

"_No cabs to be had out there,_" He stated, shaking his head as if to illustrate his point.

"_I wish I knew how..._"

"_Your eyes are like stars right now,_" Blaine said slowly, kissing Kurt's nose.

"..._To break this spell,_" Kurt giggled, a blush flowing over his cheeks.

"_I'll take your hat; your hair looks swell._" Blaine made a show of running his fingers through Kurt's hair at this, purposely screwing it up.

"_I ought to say no, no, no, Sir,_" Kurt said, shaking his head and fixing his hair.

"_Mind if I move in closer?_"

"_At least I'm gonna say that I tried._"

"_What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?_"

"_I really can't stay_."

"_Baby, don't hold out.._"

Then both of them hummed out, "_Ohh, but it's cold outside.._"

Kurt smiled. "Love you."

Blaine just licked his dry lips and kissed Kurt in response, lying his weight on his boyfriend. "Love you, too," He whispered back after a few minutes of silence - well, as silent as it could be with the movie in the back.

It was five in the morning when the movies were done, and Blaine was snoozing silently in Kurt's arms. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head and turned the television off, before falling asleep pretty darn fast. The both of them didn't wake up until three in the afternoon, and Blaine was curled up with his back to Kurt, hugging himself.

"How you feeling?" Kurt asked, leaning over Blaine.

"Not nauseous," He moaned, his eyes closed. "But my head hurts...and my stomach is in knots and it hurts..."

Kurt frowned, slipping his hand under Blaine's and rubbing small circles on his shirt, grinning a little when Blaine seemed to relax a little. "I'll go get you something, okay?"

"Meh," Blaine said, pouting, but nodded. "Okay..."

Kurt giggled at the annoyed tone and scampered downstairs. God, his hair must be embarrassing. It always froofed all over the place when it was unattended, and he knew he looked like one of those men that wore jeans around their knees. But at the moment he didn't care, he just wanted the broth to boil so he could go back upstairs. This 'Waking-Up-With-Blaine' thing was kind of nice...

After the stupid stuff finally started, Kurt poured some into a little mug and went back upstairs, giving it to Blaine who practically downed the whole thing in one swig. "It's not a shot glass, sweets."

Blaine blushed and bit at his lower lip.

"It's hot, by the way," Kurt teased.

"I figya'd hat ot," He stammered and Kurt couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. "Shut ip!"

"Stop talking and I will!" Kurt giggled. Blaine frowned and topped off his chicken soup, setting it on the nightstand before leaning back on the headboard and looking at Kurt with sad eyes. Kurt pouted his lower lip and crawled forward a little, nuzzling Blaine's cheek, grinning when the smaller boy closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his head back as Kurt starting kissing down his neck.

"Merry Christmas," The older boy whispered, nibbling on Blaine's ear as he did so.

Blaine closed his eyes and echoed, smiling softly, "Merry Christmas.."

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine softly. Blaine jumped, not expecting it, before falling back into the sheets and wrapping Kurt in his arms, stroking his back as Kurt's hand went back to massage his stomach.

"So, um.." Kurt whispered. "Since I didn't think to bring your present-"

"I just want you with me," Blaine said softly, trying to steal Kurt's lips again, but Kurt moved his hand and pressed a finger to Blaine's waiting lips.

"That's what I wanted to say," Kurt said, and Blaine stopped kissing his hand when he stopped talking, looking up at him. He wasn't trying to be pushy, he was just playing. But damn it, look at that face. "Would you think I was a total push-over if I changed my mind about the forty-eight-hour thing?"

Blaine smirked, kissing Kurt's wrist softly. "Oh, no," He said. "Not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... How's be life, Klainers? Good? Good.<strong>  
><em><strong>Merry Christmas!<strong>_  
><strong>And you can drop me a review as a present, since I gifted you all with this little masterpiece. x]<strong>  
><strong>Ho! Ho! Ho!<br>BTW: No flamy flames! It's Christmas, be nice to wittle old me :P **


End file.
